


For The One You Love

by Grace_Logan



Series: KinKuni week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KinKuni Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the KinKuni week prompts: Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The One You Love

Choppy waves surged against the cliffs sending spray high in the air concealing a body diving into the raging ocean and making the water foam as it rushed away from the cliff, taking with it the body it hid below grey waves, freshly bludgeoned against the ragged rock.

One head broke the surface, it turned left and right erratically. Searching for another amongst the heaving waves and torrential rain.

“KINDAICHI~!” Kunimi fought against the current trying to pull him back to the daunting cliff face. Wind whipped rain and sea water into his eyes and stole his voice away, whisking it off into the storm as thunder rumble around him with every flash of lighting.

“KINDA-.” Kunimi was smothered by a wave. He tumbled head over heels in the rush of froth and water smashing into him, shoving him into the depths of the icy ocean. His lungs seized and he struggled for breath under the surface, water surged into his mouth and nose as his body locked, freezing tendrils of terror wrapping around his body and squeezing tight.

With the last of his breath he pushed an air bubble out of his mouth and shut it against the salty sting it brought. He forced his eye open and groggily peered into the grey depths sucking him in. Something was floating close enough for him to see, suspended in the water spread eagle and unmoving of its own violation.

Its pointy head was the only recognizable feature. _Kindaichi_. Kunimi reached out for him as his consciousness faded, despite his body being too far away to touch. _Kindaichi_. He noticed a dark discoloured trail connected to Kindaichi’s body. Kunimi kicked forward, hand out still trying to reach him, his sight was blurred and blackening around the edges, the dark creeping forward and narrowing his field of vision to what was right in front of him.

His lifeless hand bumped against a cold figure as they hit the sands at the bottom of the ocean.

_Kindaichi, sorry. I couldn’t save you._

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so~
> 
> I killed them... ;P
> 
> To be fair, I planned for them to survive. Kunimi was going to save Kindaichi and administer CPR but... Yeah, didn't turn out like that. Hahaha~ XD I'll try harder to have a happy ending next time. Maybe ;)


End file.
